LOVE After White
by hikaaxrii
Summary: Setiap Valentine tanggal 14 Februari, seorang gadis akan memberikan coklat kepada laki-laki yang disukainya. Begitu juga pada tanggal 14 Maret, laki-laki akan membalas coklat yang diberikan si gadis. Sapu tangan, kue, permen atau marshmallow yang akan didapatkan oleh Lucy dari Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE After White**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Note : out of character, alternate universe, miss typo, and many more.**

Summary :  
Setiap Valentine tanggal 14 Februari, seorang gadis akan memberikan coklat kepada laki-laki yang disukainya. Begitu juga pada tanggal 14 Maret, laki-laki akan membalas coklat yang diberikan si gadis. Sapu tangan, kue, permen atau marshmallow yang akan didapatkan oleh Lucy dari Natsu?

* * *

**LOVE After White**

* * *

Normal POV

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, tanggal 13 Februari kini telah berganti menjadi tanggal 14 Februari, namun seorang gadis berambut pirang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya yaitu membuat coklat. Sesekali kelopak mata gadis ini menutupi bola matanya yang berwarna coklat, namun terus saja gadis ini memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap sadar hingga dering telepon memaksanya untuk berhenti melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Gadis pirang itu pun berjalan menuju tempat telepon berada dan mengangkatnya. Dari gagang telepon, terdengarlah suara seseorang.

"Nee, Lu-chan! Kau masih belum tidur?" tanya suara orang di sebelah sana.

"Belum, Levy-chan. Aku sudah gagal membuatnya 5 kali." jawab gadis pirang yang dipanggil Lu-chan dengan volume lemah.

"Heeh?! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! Sudahlah, kau tidak usah membuat eksperimen coklat berisi saus tabasco. Buat saja coklat seperti pada umumnya." teriak Levy kepada Lucy.

"Levy-chan, Natsu hanya suka makanan pedas yang membakar lidah. Kalau kuberi coklat biasa, dia pasti tidak akan memakannya dan akan berakhir dimakan oleh kucing peliharaannya, Happy." jelas Lucy sambil membolak-balik buku resep "Membuat Coklat Isi".

"Iya juga, namun keadaanmu sekarang seperti sedang membuat dirimu menderita, Lu-chan. Begadang tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kau lihat, aku saja sudah tidur siang dan masih mengantuk sekarang." ucap Levy cemas.

"Aku mengerti, Levy-chan. Arigatou karena telah mengkhawatirkanku. Ngomong-ngomong, coklatmu sudah jadi?" tanya Lucy.

"Sudah! Coklat spesial ala Levy dengan lelehan metal!" ucap Levy yang kedengarannya bangga.

Mendengar ucapan Levy, wajah Lucy berubah menjadi seperti emoticon ._.'. Munculah sweat drop di kepala Lucy karena mendengar 'lelehan besi'. "K..kau serius memberi lelehan besi pada coklatmu untuk Gajeel?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja. Dia, Ga..Gajeel kan suka memakan metal." jawab Levy dengan nada gugup saat menyebut nama Gajeel.

"Begitu ya... Levy-chan memang hebat." kata Lucy.

"Arigatou, Lu-chan! Aku tidur dulu ya, kau juga jangan sampai tidak tidur." saran Levy kemudian telepon antara Lucy dan Levy terputus.

"Fiuuhhh..." Lucy menghela nafas. Lucy pun berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Dilihatnya coklat buatannya sudah dingin membentuk kubus kecil dengan tutup yang terpisah.

Lucy berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil mangkuk berisi saus tabasco. Dituangkan saus itu ke dalam kubus coklat hingga penuh dan dioleskan coklat panas di pinggir kubus untuk merekatkan tutupnya.

"Ini yang keenam dan aku akan memasukannya ke freezer! Semoga tidak gagal." teriak Lucy. Percobaan membuat coklat yang sebelumnya gagal karena saus tabasconya membuat coklat lumer dan tercampur dengan saus tabasco.

Sekilas Lucy teringat dengan wajah Natsu. Senyum khas Natsu yang selalu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Semangatnya yang tak pernah padam saat mengalami berbagai masalah dan keberaniannya untuk melindungi nakama yang disayanginya.

"Suki yo, Natsu." gumam Lucy sambil menuju kamar tidurnya. Lucy pun langsung tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

* * *

**LOVE After White**

* * *

Kicauan burung membangunkan Lucy dari alam tidurnya. Hal pertama yang gadis pirang ini lakukan bukan mandi, tetapi menuju dapur.

"Apa aku berhasil?"

Dilihatnya coklat buatannya dan tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Coklat isi tabasco buatannya berhasil 100% ! Lucy pun menari-nari sambil memeluk boneka Plue kesayangannya. Segera ia mempersiapkan diri sebelum menuju sekolah.

Natsu, terimalah coklat buatanku!

* * *

**LAW / Chapter 1 / End**

* * *

A/N : Ini baru awal cerita. Kalian bisa anggap ini prolog walaupun sesungguhnya tidak bisa dikatakan prolog. Menerima review dan menolak flame. Jangan lupa baca The Truth is You yaaa :D arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE After White**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Normal POV

"Drap! Drap! Drap!" suara langkah kaki berlari menggema di salah satu gang.

"Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat!" teriak Lucy keras dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Seharusnya gadis berambut pirang ini tidak terlambat, namun karena terlalu asik bersolek, akibatnya adalah hal yang terjadi saat ini.

Lucy melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan waktu yang tersisa hanya 15 menit lagi. "15 menit lagi? Ah!" teriak Lucy dalam hati sambil mempercepat kecepatannya berlari.

Kini, waktu yang tersisa hanya 5 menit dan Lucy telah sampai di Fairy Tail High School. Lucy segera berlari kecil menuju kelasnya untuk menemui laki-laki berambut pink. Entah stamina dari mana Lucy peroleh hingga ia masih sanggup berlari sampai sekarang.

"Srek!" Lucy menggeser pintu kelasnya dan menyapa semua temannya kemudian segera meletakkan tasnya.

"Nee, Lu-chan! Kau datang telat sekali! Segera berikan coklatmu pada Natsu-kun!" kata Levy sambil menyemangati Lucy.

"Baik, Levy-chan. Kau sudah memberikannya pada Gajeel?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Sudah. Di..dia memakan coklat buatanku di depanku." jawab Levy malu-malu. Levy menjawab pertanyaan Lucy sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Beruntung sekali Levy-chan!" pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"Nee, mengapa kau diam saja, Lu-chan? Cepat berikan kepada Natsu sebelum bel berbunyi!" ucap Levy sambil mendorong Lucy menuju tempat Natsu berada.

"Ha..hai!" Lucy berjalan sendiri menuju tempat Natsu. Jantung Lucy berdebar tak terkontrol dan wajahnya menjadi sangat merah.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy. Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Lucy sambil balik memanggil.

"Yo, Lucy!" panggil Natsu balik sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ehmmm... Natsu, aku ingin... Aku ingin mem-" ucapan Lucy yang gugup sontak saja terpotong saat bel masuk sekolah berdering keras.

"KRIIINNNGGGG!" Bunyi bel menyeruak masuk ke masing-masing pasang telinga milik siswa-siswi Fairy Tail High School termasuk kedua insan yang sedang bercengkrama, Natsu dan Lucy.

"Jadi, kau ingin apa, Lucy?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Eh, nanti saja, Natsu. Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku ke tempat dudukku dulu ya." jawab Lucy dengan senyum lemah di bibirnya. Ia melangkah gontai menuju tempat duduknya. Dalam hati, Lucy terus merutuki siapa saja yang membuat bel masuk itu berbunyi.

"Puk! Puk! Puk! Jangan sedih Lu-chan! Kau masih bisa memberikannya saat istirahat." bicara Levy sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku untuk memberiku semangat.

"Kau benar, Levy-chan." kata Lucy sambil tersenyum kepada Levy. Semangat Lucy kini terisi kembali berkat dukungan Levy.

Tepat saat Makarov-sensei memasuki kelas, Lucy pun telah siap untuk menerima materi pelajaran.

* * *

**LOVE After White**

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam dilewati Lucy, akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berdering. Bagi Lucy, bunyi bel itu bagaikan suara malaikat dari surga yang khusus dialunkan baginya. Segera matanya mencari-cari sosok laki-laki yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Lu-chan, Natsu sudah pergi ke kantin bersama Gray. Mereka berdua menuju kantin sambil bertengkar." lapor Levy kepada Lucy. Sebagai sahabat, Levy sangat ingin Lucy bisa memberikan coklat kepada Natsu.

"Arigatou, Levy-chan!" kata Lucy sambil berjalan menuju kantin dan meninggalkan Levy bersama Gajeel.

Akhirnya Lucy sampai di kantin. Matanya mencari-cari dimana Natsu berada. Lucy menemukan Natsu!  
Lucy pun segera merogoh saku roknya untuk memastikan kalau coklatnya telah berada bersamanya namun, tampaknya Lucy lupa membawanya. Mata cokelatnya membulat karena kaget dan Lucy berbalik arah menuju kelas untuk mengambil coklatnya.

Setelah memperoleh coklat isi saus tabasconya, Lucy berjalan ke kantin untuk memberikannya pada Natsu.

"Natsuu!" teriak Lucy sambil berlari ke arah laki-laki berambut pink.

"Nee, Lucee!" Natsu mengangkat tangannya dan memberi kode kepada Lucy untuk datang ke sana.

Tepat beberapa langkah lagi, tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan perempuan yang merupakan anggota Natsu Fans Club. Mereka semua berlari ke arah Natsu dan menabrak Lucy hingga jatuh terguling-guling mencium lantai kantin.

"Natsu-kun!"

"Kyaaa! Natsu!"

"Kawaii Natsu-kun!"

Berbagai macam teriakan histeris dari penggemar Natsu menggema di kantin.

Beberapa kali, Lucy berusaha menerobos gerombolan gadis-gadis itu, namun hasilnya nol besar.

"KRIIINNNGGGG!" Bel istirahat berdering kembali sebagai tanda kalau istirahat telat berakhir.

Lucy melangkah pelan menuju kelas dengan pelan dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang sudah diatur.

"Waa, Lu-chan! Mengapa ada aura berwarna hitam di sekelilingmu?" teriak Levy kaget.

"Aku menyerah, Levy-chan." ucap Lucy pelan.

"Eh, mengapa?!" Levy berteriak keras di telinga Lucy.

"Natsu sudah memperoleh coklat dari gadis lain." ucap Lucy sambil mulai mencatat materi di papan tulis.

"Lalu kau menyerah begitu saja? Kau seperti bukan Lucy." kata Levy sambil ikut mencatat

"Mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Natsu." Lucy menghela nafas sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Uh! Kau harus semangat, Lu-chan! Baiklah, nanti istirahat 2, aku akan menemanimu!" bisik Levy

"Tak usah, Le-" ucapan Lucy terpotong karena disela oleh gadis berambut biru.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan dari sahabatku." respon Levy sambil tersenyum.

Lucy terdiam. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki teman -lebih tepatnya sahabat yang dapat mendukung percintaannya.

"Arigatou, Levy-chan." bisik Lucy sambil tersenyum. Levy meng'iya'kan dan menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

* * *

**LOVE After White**

* * *

Kembali bel berdering untuk kesekian kalinya. Deringan bel ini adalah pertanda kalau istirahat kedua telah berlangsung.

"Ayo, Lu-chan! Aku akan mendukungmu!" ucap Levy sambil menarik Lucy bersamanya.

"Ba..baik, Levy-chan." kata Lucy yang agak gugup.

"Aku dapat informasi dari Gajeel kalau Natsu akan bermain futsal!" ucap Levy ceria. "Ayo kita ke lapangan!"

Lucy dan Levy pun berjalan bersama menuju lapangan futsal. Saat sampai di sana, mereka berdua berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Panggil Natsu, Lu-chan!" usul Levy.

"Hai." angguk Lucy. "Natsu!"

"Halo, Luce!" sapa Natsu balik sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

Entah karena terlalu senang, Lucy berlari menuju Natsu yang berada di tengah lapangan.

"Natsu, aku ma-"

"DUAKKK!" Sebuah bola futsal dengan cantiknya melesat ke kepala Lucy.

"Lucee!" teriak Natsu histeris, begitu juga Levy.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kalau ada Lucy." ucap Gray menyesal.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Natsu keras sambil meninju pipi Gray.

"AKU SUDAH MINTA MAAF, FLAME HEAD!"

"APA GUNA MAAFMU, ICE CUBE?! DASAR BODOH!"

Natsu dan Gray saling meninju satu sama lain hingga seorang laki-laki berambut hitam melerai mereka berdua.

"Hentikan idiot! Kau lihat kalau bunny girl masih pingsan!" kata Gajeel keras sambil meninju keduanya.

Natsu pun segera menggendong Lucy dengan kedua tangannya (bridal style).

"Aku akan membawa Luce ke UKS." kata Natsu tegas sambil berjalan meninggalkan semua temannya.

* * *

**LOVE After White**

* * *

"Lucee, kumohon bangunlah. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat yang sangat kusayangi. Maafkan aku, Luce. Aku memang lemah dan tidak bisa menjagamu." ungkap Natsu sambil memukuli dirinya sendiri karena merasa sangat bersalah.

"Uh." rintih Lucy.

Natsu pun merasa cemas dan berhenti memukuli dirinya sendiri. Kini, tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan gadis yang masih terlelap.

"Luce..."

"Kumohon bangunlah..."

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau terbangun..."

Perlahan Natsu mendekatkan wajah miliknya ke wajah Lucy. Jarak di antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit berkurang dan Natsu mencium pelan kening Lucy.

"Suki dayo." bisik Natsu di telinga Lucy.

Setelah beberapa saat, Natsu kembali duduk di kursi UKS yang terletak di samping kasur Lucy. Tangan kanan miliknya kembali ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan milik Lucy dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang dada kirinya.

"Mengapa terasa berdebar begitu kencang?" tanya Natsu polos kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dan mengapa aku merasa wajahku terasa panas?"

"Aduh." rintih Lucy yang mulai siuman sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena bola.

"Lucee!" teriak Natsu gembira sambil memeluk erat Lucy.

"Na...Natsu." ucap Lucy pelan sambil mulai merona.

"Untung kau bangun, Luce! Aku takut kehilanganmu! Benar-benar takut." kata Natsu dengan volume yang semakin menurun.

"Aku janji akan selalu melindungimu." bisik Natsu.

"Arigatou, Natsu." ucap Lucy sambil membalas pelukan Natsu.

"Ehmm, Natsu..." lanjut Lucy.

"Apa, Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan senyum sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ma..maukah kau menerima..." Lucy menelan ludah sejenak dan kembali melanjutkannya. "...coklat buatanku?"

Natsu diam memandang Lucy sedangkan Lucy menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

.

.

.

"TENTU SAJA! ITU SUDAH PASTI, LUCEE!" jawab Natsu semangat sambil memeluk Lucy lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lucy tidak percaya. Lucy benar-benar merasa senang.

"PASTI!" jawab Natsu sambil menunjukkan ibu jari miliknya.

Lucy merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan coklat miliknya. Tanpa diduga, coklat miliknya sudah lumer akibat suhu yang terlalu tinggi dan hancur akibat jatuh di kantin tadi siang.

"Aku tidak jadi memberimu coklat, Natsu." ucap Lucy pelan.

"Me..mengapa?" tanya Natsu kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Lucy.

Natsu pun merebut benda yang disembunyikan Lucy di belakang badannya.

"Natsu!" teriak Lucy geram.

"Ini coklat buatanmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Ja-" ucapan Lucy terpotong karena teriakan Natsu.

"Baunya enak sekali!" teriak Natsu sambil membuka bungkusnya dan langsung melahapnya. "Ini adalah coklat paling enak yang pernah kumakan!"

"Aku membara!" teriak Natsu lagi.

"Natsu." ucap Lucy sambil mencium pipi kiri Natsu dengan cepat. "Arigatou arigatou arigatou."

Setelah memperoleh ciuman dari Lucy, wajah Natsulah yang kini benar-benar membara. Natsu hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa berkata apapun karena terlalu gugup.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Lucy sambil menggandeng tangan laki-laki yang sedang _blushing_ akut. Mereka berdua pun pulang bersama menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**LOVE After White**

* * *

Lucy POV

_**"Aku beruntung punya sahabat sebaik Levy dan ..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"... Aku beruntung mencintai orang sepertimu, Natsu."**_

* * *

******LOVE After White-Chapter 2 End  
**

* * *

Thanks for read :) Don't forget to give me review! :)


End file.
